


The Compassionate Angel

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Niles fakes an injury to help Frasier get even with a man who threatened him at Cafe Nervosa, an unexpected angel comes to his rescue. Worried, she tends to him with such care that he finds it hard to tell her the truth. But what will happen when he does? (Episode:"High Crane Drifter")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Never in his life had Niles felt so bold. And if it weren't for his older brother, trying to restrain him, there's no telling what Niles might have done.

"NILES! This is no time for you to assert yourself!" Frasier yelled. But Niles was unrelenting, exerting a string of insults at this Mr. Harvey who had put Frasier through hell.

"Hey Frasier, your brother is making trouble over here!" Mr. Harvey yelled.

"Niles, stop it!" Frasier yelled. "Please excuse him." He said to Mr. Harvey.

But in turn, Mr. Harvey only rolled his eyes at Niles and scoffed. "Oh, I'll excuse him all right!" With that he lightly poked Niles on the shoulder, instantly sending him stumbling backwards, knocking over a coat rack and then into a nearby table, sending it crashing to the ground. With the debris of the destroyed table around him, Niles attempted to sit up while Frasier rushed to his side.

"Niles! Niles! Niles! Are you all right?"

Glancing at Mr. Harvey, Niles grabbed Frasier's lapel. "Counter suit!" he whispered.

"OH MY GOD!" Frasier yelled, attracting attention of the Café Nervosa patrons who had gathered around them.

"NOBODY MOVE!"

Just then an unexpected figure came rushing toward them.

"Oh Dr. Crane! You're hurt!"

Frasier and Niles exchanged glances.

"Daphne, what in the hell are you doing here?" Frasier demanded.

"Buying your bloody beans!" she snapped. "And it's a good thing I'm here! I had a feeling about something happening today but this was not it!" She glanced at Frasier and then at Mr. Harvey.

"Come on lady, you can't possibly think that I did this!" Mr. Harvey said. "I barely touched him!"

"That's a lie!" Daphne shot back.

"Daphne, stay out of this!" Frasier warned.

Angrily she stomped over to Mr. Harvey and stood just inches from his face. "I saw what you did! You shoved poor Dr. Crane and sent him crashing to the bloody floor! Now how would you like it if I did this?"

"OW!" Mr. Harvey yelled when Daphne poked him hard in the chest. "Stop it, lady!"

"Daphne, stay out of this!" Frasier warned again. "You don't want to mess with him!"

"How can you be so cruel, Dr. Crane?" Daphne yelled at Frasier. "Your brother is hurt! Just look at him!"

"Oh Daphne for God's sake! Niles isn't-."

But she was already kneeling beside Niles carefully lifting the broken table pieces from his body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, Daphne. I think I'm all right now." Niles said. He moved to sit up, but she put her arm around him, cradling his head against her shoulder.

"Daphne..."

"Shhh... Don't try to talk." She whispered, tenderly stroking his cheek. "Just lie still and rest for a minute."

"But Daphne, I'm not-."

"I know you're not feeling well, Dr. Crane. I'm so sorry! That man is horrible and... Well... I'm glad your brother did what he did to him! He deserved it!"

"Daphne I really-."

Again she glared at Frasier. "Stay out of this, okay? Can you stand up by yourself, Dr. Crane?" She said to Niles. "What am I saying, of course you can't! After a fall like that you're bound to be dizzy! Now, just put your arm around me waist and I'll help you up! Just move very slowly, Dr. Crane. I know it hurts."

"Look at this guy's pathetic attempt to-."

"GET OUT!" Daphne yelled at Mr. Harvey, startling the Café Patrons into silence.

"Haven't you done enough?"

"Fine! I'm out of here!" Mr. Harvey yelled. "But this isn't over! Not by a long shot!"

When he stormed out of the café, there was an eruption of cheers and applause, but Daphne chose to ignore them, for she was too busy helping Niles to his feet. When he was steady, she began brushing off his clothes with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Oh, your beautiful suit!" She said, paying no attention to Frasier's protests. "Are you in any pain?"

Niles swallowed hard, feeling as though he was trapped in the most wonderful dream imaginable. "I-I think it might be best if I sat down."

Once more she put her arm around his waist and guided him across the café to a secluded table near the window. "Here we are. Now, just sit down nice and slow. You've had a terrible fall."

He had to admit that his muscles and bones ached a bit as he lowered himself onto the chair, but he certainly didn't want to cause her alarm. "Thank you Daphne. You've been an absolute angel."

He saw her blush deeply and she took his hand squeezing gently. "That's very sweet of you to say, Dr. Crane, but I'm hardly an angel and I'm just trying to make sure that you're all right. That's more than your brother can say." She muttered, giving Frasier yet another stern glare.

"Daphne how can you be so naive?" Frasier shouted. "Niles is-."

"Feeling a bit light-headed." Niles lied. "A-and I think I might be coming down with something."

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "A cold, Niles?"

"Um... yeah." Niles replied, holding the handkerchief to his nose.

Daphne placed her hand on the top of his, causing him to shiver. "Here, let me see that handkerchief. Oh, Dr. Crane! Your nose is bleeding! Are you sure you're all right?"

"He's just fine, Daphne!" Frasier shouted. "He-."

"Look, don't you have something else to do like... count your precious bottles of wine?" She snapped.

"Well... Off I go!" Frasier said, turning on his heels. But seconds later he turned around glaring at his little brother. "Niles... I trust that you'll handle this situation properly?"

Niles sighed. "Of course, Frasier."

"Goodbye, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, barely glancing at her boss. Disgusted Frasier walked out of Café Nervosa, leaving Niles alone with the woman of his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

She was beside him in an instant, stroking his hair as she had done before.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

She'd asked the question much too often, but Niles would never tire of hearing it. "I-I think so Daphne." He replied, although judging from the way his heart was racing from the touch of her fingers running through his hair, he wasn't quite sure.

"Well, you just sit right here and relax. I'll be back in a flash."

"Um... Daphne?"

She turned and smiled, moving toward the chair to sit down beside him. "Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"There's something I-I need to tell you. You see, I-."

She smiled once more and when she ran the back of her hand lightly across his cheek, he shivered in response.

"I'll be back before you know it." She said, warming his heart with yet another sweet smile.

In a weakened state he watched as she walked to the counter and spoke to the barista. And to his amazement she returned minutes later carrying two steaming drinks.

She sat the drinks on the counter across from him and then returned to her seat.

"There you are... a nice latte with cinnamon; just the faintest hint. Oh, I hope I ordered it correctly! I know how particular you are about your drinks, so if it's wrong-."

He removed the plastic lid from the paper cup and smiled. For sure enough sprinkled on the top was the faintest whisper of cinnamon. Had he not been able to smell the light aroma, he would never have known it was there. But even if it had been a shout of cinnamon, he would have emptied his glass and ordered a second one.

"It's wonderful. But Daphne you didn't have to go to so much-."

"Nonsense. I wanted to do it. I can't imagine how much pain you must be in and to think that your brother is so insensitive-."

"Daphne, about that-."

"Oh right. You wanted to tell me something. Well, in the words of your brother... I'm listening."

He tried to smile, but he just couldn't and he saw the disappointment in her eyes as she gently took his hand.

"I'm sorry. I suppose it wasn't very funny."

"No... I-I mean yes it was. It's just that-oh never mind. It wasn't important anyway."

She stared at him and squeezed his hand. "I think it was, but Dr. Crane I'm your friend. If you're worried about what I'll say, don't be."

Niles was astonished and silently questioned his doubt that his angel could in fact be psychic. "Well... All right."

"I'm listening." She said, laughing immediately afterwards. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. That just slipped out! Now, what were you going to tell me?"

He took a deep breath, knowing that his next words might possibly be the hardest he'd ever spoken.

"Daphne... what you saw back there... I-."

Her hand covered his and he felt his heart beating faster.

"Oh Dr. Crane, please don't be upset. That wasn't your fault! That horrible man-."

"It was my fault, Daphne. You see... the fall, Frasier shouting in horror...the witnesses... It was all... staged. H-he was threatening to sue Frasier, so we... were trying to... well... we were trying to make Mr. Harvey think that I had gotten hurt so that we could... counter sue him."

Her mouth fell open in shock. "You mean all of that was..."

"I'm afraid so. But Daphne-."

She rose from her seat and grabbed her paper cup causing the heavenly scent of cinnamon tea to waft under his nose.

"I-I really need to go. Goodbye, Dr. Crane."

Rising to his feet, he tried to follow her, but she fled out of the café. Still within reach he rushed toward her, with the intent of explaining his unethical actions. But it was the sight before him caused him to stop in his tracks. For sitting at a table directly in front of the café was Daphne.

And she was sobbing into her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

His heart ached, seeing how upset she was and he wondered if it there wasn't an underlying factor that had her so distraught. But his instincts told him otherwise. She'd seemed perfectly fine until he confessed to her about what he had done.

Oh no...

His body turned cold and he clutched the doorway, desperately trying to control his rapid breathing. Suddenly he wished with everything he had that he could turn back the clock to just before Mr. Harvey threatened to sue Frasier.

Perhaps then he wouldn't have been so quick to stand up for himself.

All his life his brother had chided Niles, saying that he "didn't have a backbone", that he was a "spineless coward". So when Niles finally took a bold step and defended himself, the unthinkable occurred.

And now his heart pained even further.

Slowly he opened the café door and walked into the courtyard where she sat with her back to him. "Daphne?"

"Go away."

The words hurt, but he moved closer, determined to make amends. "Daphne, I'm sorry, I-."

Finally she turned to face him and the tears he saw in her eyes were almost too much for him to take.

"Is that how little you think of me, Dr. Crane? Well I have feelings too, you know! Don't you care about me at all?"

He swallowed hard, but the lump in his throat refused to go away. Boldly he reached for her hand, amazed at its softness.

"Of course I care about you, Daphne. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to... I...I love-."

She sighed deeply. "I know you do, Dr. Crane."

His eyes widened and he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Y-you do? B-but how-."

To his relief she gave him a smile, albeit a small, sad one and took his hand. "I know how much you love your brother and wanted to protect him, but when I saw you lying there on the floor, I..."

"You... what?"  
Her tears began anew, sliding down her cheeks as she squeezed his hand which was now in both of hers.

"I was so scared, Dr. Crane! I mean, I had a vision before I left the house about something happening in Café Nervosa but I ignored it, and if you had really been hurt, I... I don't know what I would have done! I care about you so much; maybe even more than I should, if you can believe that. Sometimes I even think I might be in love, but that's impossible because how could you possibly..."

Niles lowered himself to a sitting position next to her and gently brushed the hair from her face. And then with his fingertips, he brushed the tears from her cheeks. His heart was pounding so rapidly that he would have been surprised had she not heard it.

"Daphne... I... I mean... How could you possibly think that I-."

She shook her head and sniffled. "I know. It's ridiculous isn't it? An intelligent handsome man like yourself falling in love with someone like me? I guess I just read too many romance novels. But it doesn't matter anyway because-."

He stopped her with a kiss, and then drew back, her stunned expression surely matching his own.

"Daphne it does matter. It matters a great deal, because... What you're saying is true. I am in love with you. A-actually I have been for a very long time. Perhaps since I first laid eyes on you. And just now, seeing how selfless and compassionate you are, taking it upon yourself to take such wonderful care of me when you thought I was seriously injured. I mean, Maris wouldn't... she never..."

Now it was Daphne's fingertips that brushed away Niles' tears, and he turned to face her, clinging to her as though afraid to let go.

"Daphne, you can't believe... I mean, I never thought... I'm so sorry for hurting you. I would never-."

But her lips were on his, kissing him the way he'd always dreamed. Only this was no dream. It was real, and it was far better than anything he could have ever imagined. When they were breathless, they continued to hold each other for what seemed like hours; her head resting on his chest, affording him an intoxicating whiff of her hair.

"I love you..." She whispered, causing his eyes to fill with tears once more and he held her even closer.

"I love you too, Daphne. You have no idea how much."

When he kissed her again and again, she wrapped her arms around his neck sighing with pleasure.

"I love you too." She said against his mouth.

But all too soon, they drew back from one another, hating the moment to end.

"Well... I suppose I should be getting home. Your brother-."

"Right. That's a good idea and... ouch!"

As he tried to stand, he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Dr. Crane, what's wrong?"

Sitting back down, he rubbed his aching shoulder. "Oh, I think that my pretend fall may have produced some very real pains and... oh..."

Her arm was around him in seconds. And she slowly helped him to his feet.

"Thank you, Daphne. You know... I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

He blushed deeply. "Well, you of course, but then I always..." his words trailed away, leaving his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I think about you all the time too." She said, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "Now, what were you going to say?"

"Well, would it be too much trouble if I were to ask you-."

"For a mas-sage?"

He gasped in surprise at her ability to read his mind. "Oh... well... I know it's a bit foreword of me, but..."

To his amazement she smiled. "I would love to do that for you. And I think it would make us both feel better. So come on."

He slipped his hand into hers and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Daphne. And I'm so sorry for upsetting you."

"It's all right. In a way I'm glad it happened. Otherwise I might not have ever said what was in my heart. I wanted to for so long, but I was just afraid..."

His hand caressed the soft skin of her jaw line. "You don't ever have to be afraid any more, Daphne; or lonely. And I won't ask anything of you, except maybe one thing. Would it be too foreword if-."

"All right... if it means that much to you, I'd be happy to call you Niles."

His heart was thundering in his chest once more and he was filled with so much love for this woman that he felt light headed. But as in his dreams, he felt her arm around him, making sure that he didn't fall.

And when she was sure that he was steady, they made their way to his car. He could hardly wait for his massage, which he was sure to be heavenly.

But he knew that nothing could be more heavenly than knowing that he was loved by an angel named Daphne Moon.

THE END


End file.
